


Trouble in Paradise

by booknerd17



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Basically Nev is a geeking out over-enthusiastic nerd, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hawaii, M/M, RPF, and Max is a bitter gay, per usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerd17/pseuds/booknerd17
Summary: Max and Nev need a break from the drama of Catfish, so they go on holiday to Hawaii. However, Nev gets a message from a neighboring island from a girl who desperately wants to meet the love of her life. This is NOT the vacation Max had been hoping for.





	1. Prologue: Let's Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and involved a lot of re-watching Catfish, which was great.

**Prologue: Let's Get Lost**

“Leave it to you to pick a resort on a Hawaiian Island I’ve never even heard the name of before, Nev.” Max leans back and stretches, arching his back against the worn fabric of a chair in LAX. “Don’t we go to enough places we’ve never heard of when filming? Like all of those random places in Michigan. What is up with people from Michigan and catfishing? By the way, Michiganders? Michiganians? What’s the verdict?”

“Listen Max, I did a lot of research when looking into this trip; you’re gonna love Lana’i,” Nev says, pulling his oversized Hawaiian shirt out of his backpack and slipping it over his shoulders. He puts his arms out and spins around, showing off the details of the wood paneling on the PT Cruisers and the surfboards jutting out of the sand against a crimson red background. “You’ve just got to trust me. Besides,” Nev swipes his finger under Max’s chin as Max swipes it away, “you’re always grumpy when I book us early flights. Don’t you like the adventure of new places? Meeting new people? Learning new things?” 

Max rolls his eyes.

“And I think it’s Michiganders, but I sort of like the ring of Michiganians. What do you think Max?”

“About the great Michigan debate or about your absolutely ridiculous shirt?”

Nev looks down at hist shirt again, this time searching it with a more critical eye before sighing and beginning to slide it back off. “About Michigan since I guess that answers how you feel about the shirt.” He balls it up and shoves it back in his pack. 

“Nev, wait.” Max grabs his arm and looks into his diverted eyes. “You’re right, I’m just being cranky this morning. I’ll be better after some coffee. I like the shirt, I really do. Put it back on. Please.”

Nev glances up to meet Max’s eyes before his mouth breaks into a grin. “I knew you’d come around!” He throws his shirt back on, now wrinkled from his earlier haste. “Hey, Max?”

“Yeah?”

“Does that mean you’ll put on the one I bought for you too?” Nev reaches into his bag and pulls out a nearly identical shirt with a blue background.

Nev grins as Max leans back, gazing up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. A small smile creeps across his face.


	2. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nev has this vacation planned out, but how much has he told Max?

Max makes the short walk to his seat from the bathroom; he looks at Nev, waiting for him to allow him to pass to his window seat. Nev gestures to the seat, smirking. As Max shimmies past, Nev quickly reaches out and squeezes Max’s ass. Max throws himself into his window seat and throws a warning look at Nev.

“Can you at least try to be an adult, Nev? We’re in public. Besides, I have told you to stop touching me.”

“Come on, Max, this is first class. No one cares what’s happening around them; no one is paying attention to us. Besides, you’re wearing cargo shorts; I had to make sure your butt hadn’t disappeared. You’ll be happy to know it’s all there.”

“Well, we can’t all wear your skin-tight chinos all the time. Anyway, I meant to ask you about that. Why are we in first class? We normally fly coach, business class at most.” Max’s eyes narrow. “Was it just so you could grab my ass in peace, you pervert?”

Nev widens his eyes and slightly pouts his lip. “I just wanted this to be different from us flying to Texas or something. I wanted it separated from a work-related trip from the very beginning. I’m trying to set an atmosphere here, Max.”

"Well, you’re doing great, Nev.” Max places his hand on Nev’s thigh and gives him a small smile. Nev’s hand falls on top of Max’s before Max spots the flight attendant heading towards them with a cart. His face flushes red, and he pulls his hand swiftly away into his lap.

“Hi guys, would you like something to drink?”

Nev’s hurt expression disappears as he turns on his charm. “Hey! Yes, can I get a beer please?” He grins up at her, as she looks back at him expectantly.

“Umm, is there maybe a certain kind of beer you would like, specifically?” she asked.

Nev snapped his panicked eyes over to Max, obviously not having thought through.

Max rolled his eyes and looked up at the flight attendant. “We’ll have two Goose Island 312’s, please.”

She exhaled, silently thanking Max, while she reached down and popped open the two beers before handing them over. “So have you two ever been to Hawaii before? Maui is beautiful, and I’m sure you two will enjoy it either way.”

Nev perked up. “We haven’t, but Maui actually isn’t our final stop. After we land, we’re taking a faerie boat to Lana’i.”

“Aww, Lana’i? I’ve heard it’s absolutely serene and terribly romantic!” She pauses from her gushing to look over at Max. “You sure are lucky.” She winks and him before her expression falls. “My asshole boyfriend would never plan something like this for us. Hold onto him, okay?”

She moves onto the next aisle as Nev takes a sip of his beer. He places the can on the fold-down table in front of him as his face contorts. He swallows. “It’s good,” he says looking away from Max’s amused expression.

Max drinks some of his beer then wipes his lip with the back of his hand. “That sure was presumptuous of her.”

“Well, she didn't really get any of it wrong, did she?”

“I guess. But you definitely didn’t tell me that this is the romantic island, Nev. You know that’s not me.”

“Shhh, it’ll be fine. I think you’ll find you’re more romantic than you give yourself credit for.”

Max huffs and looks out the window.

“Hey,” Nev says, quieter, pulling Max’s face to face his. He leans forward and slowly kisses Max, his hand grazing the side of his scruffy face before falling to his arm and squeezing. “It’ll be tranquil and amazing, Max, you’ll see.” A playful look shoots across Nev’s eyes. “You could even say it’ll be…” He pauses for dramatic effect. “Unbe-Nev-ably great.”

Max downs the rest of his beer and turns his attention back towards the clouds below them. “Idiot,” he says, more to himself than anything. But, all the same, he slowly slips his rough, callused hand into Nev’s as he feels Nev’s head lay against his shoulder. He takes a breath, closes his eyes, and wonders how the vacation can get any more tranquil than this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so much longer to update than I thought, but I made a lot of notes while drinking, and this is the result. "Write drunk. Edit sober." -Ernest Hemingway (I think)  
> Also, I promise the chapters will get longer; I am just trying to get something out right now.


End file.
